Glimpse of Darkness
Volume I: Glimpse of Darkness (Legendary) Rank (1): Can be upgraded by slaying evil creatures. Description: The owner of this item will receive the inheritance of the God of Light. Your mission is to spread the glory of light! Properties: Receive 5 stat points and 3 mastery points every 5 levels. Strength +100, Dexterity +200, All Stats +30, All Stats +50%. Gain 500 phantom stat points. Unlock the Glimpse of Darkness Skill Tree. Restrictions: Permanently bound to Nirvana Flame. Note: Item effects are applied immediately upon entering the player’s bag. Pages 'Page 1:' 'Page 2:' Skill Tree consisting of over 20 skills.All of them appeared to be extremely powerful. Several skill icons at the base of the tree were lit up. They included Disappear and Sacrificial Gambit from the Chapter of Freedom, and Adjudicator of God and Transcendent Insight from the Chapter of Courage. Surprisingly, such skills were placed at the very bottom, and they were all already unlocked! Higher up on the skill tree were a bunch of greyed-out skill icons including skills such as Hurricane Ambush and Umbra Slaughter. The grey icons each had a requirement attached to it. Some of them required him to kill a hundred thousand undead monsters, while others needed him to kill a thousand demon Elites at or above his level. They were all on par with skills such as Adjucator of God and Sacrificial Gambit. However, the requirements to unlock them were equally ridiculous. 'Page 3:' illustrations of an eight piece equipment set which consisted of a leather chest armour, cloak, gloves, pants, boots, shoulderguards, and two different daggers. The design was quite unusual—a deep shade of violet, with a different rune marking each set piece. Just the picture seemed to radiate an aura of ancientness. He was instantly enamoured by this set, especially the pair of daggers whose edges curved in an unusual way. They radiated a stifling murderous aura that would shake the minds of anyone who set their eyes on them. Ancient Order: Tyrant Abak Set Abak was a human tyrant from the Era of Shared Governance. He had brutally slain Monarch Agnes to seize the throne, dispelling the parliament. Under his bloody rule, the kingdom fell into a period of darkness. After he was defeated by General Brook later on, his equipment set disappeared into the sands of time. It was a Legendary set left behind by a legendary tyrant! The Tyrant Abak Set! This was what you called a godly equipment set! Nie Yan looked at the clues below the illustrations. 'Page 4:' The page densely packed with ancient characters from the Era of Shared Governance was detailed to a rarely seen degree. It contained techniques which allowed a player to advance to a Great Thief and Shadow Dancer, practice exercises to hone those techniques, methods to sharpen the player’s awareness as a Thief, and so on. A person in possession of this information could increase their combat strength at least several fold. Many things on this page couldn’t be found in the videos of his past life. There were even some techniques that he had never seen Sun or Shadow Killer employ. This was the most comprehensive guide on how to become a Great Thief and Shadow Dancer! 'Page 5:' The fifth page contained long forgotten secrets such as the whereabouts of Sage Grant’s equipment set or the origins of the Somodo Greatsword. There were also mentions of the Water of Life and Sacred Potions. There was information on every mythical item that had ever appeared in the history of the Atlanta continent. 'Page 6:' On the sixth page was a mystical star design with an enchanting glow. As soon as Nie Yan set his eyes on the page, the star flashed with a dazzling radiance, and a projection of the star appeared in his mind. A flood of information related to past eras surged into his head, catching him off-guard. Granted the Passive Skill 'All Knowing' and Title 'Grand Scholar' 'Page 7:' An illustration of a gallant stallion clad in thick, metal barding framed by a magic runic circle. It was a spell which allowed the player to summon this warhorse as a mount. It was a Faulkner Warhorse, named after the Faulkner Prairies from which they originated. These horses were known as the royal steed, and were as fast as the wind with a movement speed bonus of 300%. Faulkners raised in the royal stables sold for more than 50,000 gold. However, gold alone was not enough to purchase one of these mounts. There was an additional requirement, which was that the buyer needed to either possess at minimum the rank of a marquis or have at least 50 Influence in Calore! 'Page 8:' When he flipped to the eighth page, it blossomed out with a brilliant radiance. Within the light, Nie Yan saw a massive army in an ancient battlefield, countless majestic towers, and demons and angels battling in the sky above… Scene after scene flashed past his eyes, as though he was warped back in time to experience these distant eras firsthand. The very history of the world was recounted to him in great detail. A desolate bleakness... Everything he witnessed had long since disappeared due to the merciless passage of time. Category:Book of order